Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Xenoblade Chronicles 2, known in Japan as Xenoblade 2 (ゼノブレイド2, Zenobureido Tsū), is a role-playing video game published by Nintendo and developed by Monolith Soft for the Nintendo Switch. The game was announced during the Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 on January 12th. The game is scheduled for release on December 1, 2017 in Japan, North America, Europe, Hong Kong and Taiwan. Categories Gameplay Xenoblade Chronicles 2 uses a similar approach to gameplay mechanics as Xenoblade Chronicles and Xenoblade Chronicles X, such as the freedom to explore the world of Alrest, the ability to run to virtually anywhere seen in the distance, and the return of a Arts battle system which involves both auto-attacks and a cooldown timer for each Art. In this installment, playable characters are called Drivers, and they are supported by weaponized lifeforms called Blades, which determines their currently wielded weapon and available arts. Blades appear as characters on the field, although they cannot be controlled directly, and establish a tether to their Driver while supporting them during combat. Unlike in the previous games, Arts must be built up overtime through auto-attacks. Arts are divided into Driver Arts and Blade Arts. Executing Arts, in turn, will fill up the Special gauge. These Specials deliver a powerful attack and feature four levels of intensity (from I to IV). Instead of an Art palette, Arts are assigned to the face buttons of the controller. A Driver can have up to three Blades equipped and may switch between them in battle as the situation warrants. A mechanic called Blade Resonance allows Drivers to resonate with Core Crystals to awaken new Blades, with some being rarer than others, and increase their possibilities. The Blades created cannot be anticipated, however the Rare Blades are unique while the Common Blades are randomly determined. Each Blade is associated with a type of weapon and element affinity. It is possible to switch Blades in order to obtain more combinations allowing more playstyles. A Driver can bond with multiple Blades, enabling flexibility for encountering enemies while on the field. Story Characters Merchandise Several tie-in products have been or will be released. These include: * A limited special/collector edition of the game with the following extras: ** The Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Collected Works, an artbook containing concept art and game illustrations. ** A Steelbook™/Special Metal Game Case. ** The Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Sound Selection CD * A special Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Nintendo Switch Pro Controller. Gallery XC2-Rex-and-Pyra.jpg|Rex and Pyra XC2-Azurda.jpg|Azurda housing Rex on his back XC2-Gormott.jpg|Overview from the Gormott's back XC2-Uraya.jpg|Overview of Uraya's forest XC2-Uraya-2.jpg|Rex and Hotaru looking at the Kingdom of Uraya's luminescent forest XC2-Gula.jpg|Rex and Pyra looking at Gormott's head XC2-Rex-and-Jitchan.jpg|Rex and Jitchan XC2-Rex-appearance-change.jpg|Rex's appearance evolution between two early build versions XC2-Japanese-title-screen.jpg|Title screen of the Japanese version Xenoblade-2-Drivers-Blades.jpg|Three Driver/Blade duos XCX2 E32017 Screenshot.jpg XC2-001.png XC2-002.png XC2-003.png XC2-004.png XC2-005.png XC2-006.png XC2-007.png XC2-008.png|Hikari XC2-009.png XC2-010.png Tora and Nia XC2.jpg XC2-Finch-in-action.jpg|Finch preparing an attack XC2-Japanese-title-screen-nopon.jpg|Title screen on a Japanese Switch shown by the plushy Tatsu, Riki and Monopon Videos File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Blades in battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Driver Arts (Nintendo Switch)|Driver Arts mechanism File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Switching Blades (Nintendo Switch)|Switching Blades during a battle File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 – Specials (Nintendo Switch)|Specials mechanism File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Skyrim & Fire Emblem Warriors - 'Close Call' - Nintendo Switch|Nintendo Switch advertising featuring Xenoblade Chronicles 2 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Direct 9.13.2017|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Direct 9.13.2017 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 gameplay - gamescom 2017 (Nintendo Switch)|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 gameplay - gamescom 2017 File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Treehouse Live @ E3 2017 - first footage|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Treehouse: Live @ E3 2017 - First Footage File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - E3 2017 Trailer (Nintendo Switch)|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - E3 2017 Trailer (Nintendo Switch) File:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer|Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 Trailer External links * Official page on Nintendo Japan website * Official page on Nintendo of America website * Official page on Nintendo UK website * Nintendo Switch Presentation 2017 * Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Wikipedia page es:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 fr:Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Category:Games Category:Xenoblade Chronicles 2